


Lance Goes to College

by KJ_in_fandom_hell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Lance and Hunk are roommates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_in_fandom_hell/pseuds/KJ_in_fandom_hell
Summary: Lance McClain goes to the University of Altea and meets some people during his time there.





	Lance Goes to College

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever, so I know it's bad. Please leave me feedback so can know how to improve.
> 
> Anyways, I will update the tags as the story progresses and stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance arrives at the University of Altea and meets his roommate

Lance awakes abruptly as the plane shook from turbulence.

_Ughh_

Lance tries his best to stretch in his seat; however, being the middle seat proves to be a challenge for the long-legged boy.

“We are expected to arrive at our destination in about 30 minutes. Thank you for flying with Garrison Airlines. We hope you have a great day”

“Finally,” Lance mutters to himself. _I’ve spent over 10 hours in this thing._

When Lance left the Santa Marta Airport this morning, he knew it would be a long day; however, he never expected the amount of exhaustion and lethargy he currently felt. The most he ever traveled before was a six hour car ride with his family to Trinidad for his cousin’s wedding last June. But with two small children in the car, the family had to stop every hour for bathroom and snack breaks.

Lance smiles.

 _Man,_ Lance thought, _I’m such a softie. I already miss my family and it’s only been 12 hours since they dropped me off at the airport. Now I have to wait until Christmas until I can see them again._

Lance strains his neck to look out of the plane window to his left. He can see the beginning of a city but he mostly sees dirt, cacti, and what looks to be a dried-up river, a far cry from the beach in Varadero.

Lance puts in his headphones, resuming the music he was listening to earlier.

 “All the single ladies, all the single ladies… put your hands up”

Lance does his best not to dance in his seat; however, he catches himself putting his hands up in a Beyoncé-like fashion, garnishing weird looks from the other passengers.

Lance shrugs and checks the time on his watch.

_Only a few more minutes until freedom. You can do this McClain._

Ten minutes later Lance is de-boarding the plane and entering the small airport. It takes him just a few minutes to reach the baggage claim to collect his bags, three worn down grey suitcases in varying sizes.        

Lance picks up the last bag with a grunt.

 “Mierda,” Lance mumbles, _I didn’t think it was THIS heavy…_

When he packed last night, Lance stuffed as much as he could into the bags. He had to have his little brother Al sit on them so he could zip them up. 

_I honestly don’t even  remember what I packed…I hope I didn’t forget anything important._

Lance checks the time on his watch and proceeds to walk out the automatic doors into the blinding afternoon sun.

_Here’s to a new adventure._

_________________________

As soon as Lance stepped outside he swore he felt every ounce of water leave his body.

 _I knew it was hot… but I didn’t think it would be this hot,_ Lance thinks while sighing and throwing his head back dramatically, checking on how far his Uber is.

 “New here?”

A stranger comes up to Lance, eyeing the amount of luggage the tall

“Yeah, is it that obvious?”

 “Yeah, us locals know better than to complain when its only 100 degrees outside”

It takes Lance a moment to remember that the US doesn’t use the metric system…or Celsius.

_Right… so about 37C…sometimes it would get this hot at home, but he always went to the beach once it got above 35C._

 “If it makes you feel any better, it’s a dry heat.”

“Thanks _”_ Lance tells the stranger before climbing into his Uber.

It was at this moment in this life that Lance realized how grateful he is for AC. Even though he was outside for all of three minutes, he was sweating profusely.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulls up to Lance’s dorm. The driver helps Lance take out his luggage and is on their way, leaving Lance in the parking lot with no idea of where to go.

Lance walks toward the building when he sees a sign telling him to go to the second floor to check in and receive his key.

  _Upstairs….Great…_

Using all of the strength he could muster, Lance manages to get all of his luggage up the stairs and to the front desk where Lance checks in and receives his key to his room.

 After climbing another flight of stairs yet again Lance arrives at the top floor of the dorm.

_I wonder if my roommate will be cool_

_I hope he’s accepting_

_He better not snore, I need my required 7 hours of beauty sleep._

Lance finds his room, room 310, quickly, opening the door and essentially throwing his luggage into the room as fast as he can.

 _Hmmm. It looks like my roommate is already here,_ Lance thinks as he notices the left side of the room. The bed is made and tidy with the exception of a yellow blanket bundled up in the middle, Ed Sheeran and Pentatonix posters are on the wall next to the window, along with a map of Hawaii above his roommate’s desk. _I wonder where he is?_

Lance eyes the bed with temptation as the past 12 hours catch up to him. Despite his nap on the plane, Lance still feels like he was hit by a semi. Lance ultimately decides to not take a nap as it would interfere with his sleeping schedule for that night.

Lance is mostly done unpacking. His clothes are all in the closet or his chest of drawers below his bed. _At least I have enough underwear… Mamá made me bring a month’s supply of underwear since she knows how much I fail at doing laundry._

Lance found the sheets and comforter he packed in his suitcase

_Damn, no pillow_

Lance finishes making his bed, neatly folding the blue blanket Mamá made for him as a farewell gift and putting it on the foot of his bed.

Lance turns around as he hears the door to his dorm room open and sees a tall and bulky figure enter the room.

Lance speaks up to introduce himself to his roommate. “Hi!!! I’m Lance. I’m your roommate!”

“Hi Lance, I’m Hunk. Nice to meet you!”

Hunk extends his hand to Lance.

“Are you all settled in? Need any help? I got here yesterday so I’m all done unpacking my stuff.”

“I’m just about finished! But thanks Bro!”

 Lance turns to his suitcase and grabs the last thing still within. He grabs a few thumbtacks and proceeds to hang up the Bi Pride flag over his bed.

“Hunk, is this straight?” Lance asks chuckling quietly to himself. _Cause I’m certainly not._

“Looks good to me… Is that the Bi Pride flag?”

“Yep!! I’m bi, hope that’s chill with you…”

“Duh, of course! As long as someone is a good person I will like them and be their friend. It doesn’t matter to me who they like romantically or sexually or even what gender they are.”

Lance felt a huge wave of relief. _Good. At least I don’t have to worry about a homophobic/biphobic roommate. I lucked out on that one._

“So… where are you from?”

“Cuba, about a half an hour away from Varadero,” Lance answers ,“You?”

“Waianae, a small town about an hour away from Honolulu.”

“Hawai’i, nice! I bet the surfing is amazing.”

“It sure is! How was your flight?”

“Pretty good, I had to stop in Miami and Dallas so I at least got to stretch my legs a little. The drive to campus was a different story…”

“How so?” Hunk questions.

“The roads…they are SO bad. I mean like I why? Don’t these people redo them?”

Hunk laughs, a rich deep laugh that can light up a room in an instant Lance notices.

“So Hunk,” Lance begins, “what major are you?”

“I’m a mechanical engineering major. You?”

“English, but I’m going to declare an Astronomy and Spanish minor too.”

“Astronomy? Wow! That sounds so hard!”

“It will be!... But I think Engineering sounds even harder to me!”

“I’m used to it,” Hunk answers, “I have always like to tinker around with technology and make things, even as a young kid… I was wondering, why did you pick this school?

“Hmmm. Well I wanted a change of pace and while I love my family, they can get a bit overbearing at times. I want to try new things and be independent and stuff like that. University of Altea gave me the most scholarship money so here I am!”

“And also the mascot is a Wildcat!” Lance says enthusiastically.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

 “Like High School Musical?.. You know… the epic Disney Channel movie trilogy about a guy trying to follow both his passion for basketball and singing while falling in love and dealing with assholes who want everything to stay the same???”

“Oh yeah, my little sister likes it. She thinks whathisname is cute.”

“Zac Efron?”

“Dunno, probably.”

“Your sister has good taste.”

 Lance looks out the window. Nearby there are dark clouds, promising rain to the desert. On the horizon Lance can see mountains that surround the region. _Beautiful. It reminds me of when I took a hike with Al and we got so lost._

On the dresser below the window, Lance notices a picture of Hunk with a girl. Both of them are smiling and look so happy. _I bet it’s his girlfriend… wow I must be a loser, I can’t even get someone to like me back._

“Is that your girlfriend?” Lance asks gesturing to the framed picture.

“Yeah, her name is Shay. We’ve been together for just over a year, but we’ve been friends for a while. She’s studying geology at a school that’s 2000 miles away from here…”

“Oh, that’s rough man.

“It’s okay, we’ll make it work. How about you? Any girl-or boy- back home?”

 “Nada… I’ve kissed a few people at parties, but I’ve never been in a relationship.”

“That’s okay bro. There are plenty of metaphorical fish in the metaphorical sea… Want a cookie?”

Hunk pulls out a Ziploc bag full of chocolate chip cookies from his bag

“Sure as hell I do.  I love cookies so much!”

Lance takes a cookie from the Ziploc bag.

“OMG! This tastes amazing. Did you make these?”

“Sure did!” Hunk says with a smile.

Lance smiles back. _I’m glad Hunk is my roommate. He seems pretty chill and super nice._

Lance lays on his bed, grabbing his phone in his hand.

_Crap, I need to call Mamá. She will literally kill me if I don’t._

After calling his Mom, getting an earful for not calling as soon as he landed, Lance lays flat on the bed. _I’ll just close my eyes for a minute…_

“DUDE! DUDE!! LLLAAANNNCCEEE”

Lance wakes up to Hunk’s yelling and vigorous shaking. “What?”

“We have orientation in like 20 minutes. Remember? It’s mandatory!”

“Crap.”

 ___________________

After rushing out of the room and practically running, Hunk and Lance made it to their orientation just on time. Since they live in the farthest dorm on campus it takes a while to get to the main building on campus.

“Oh my goodness. We made it” Hunk bends over, panting and sweating from the sudden exercise.

“Of course we did, I’m always on time. Even if I’m late I’m on time.”

“Sure, sure”

Hunk and Lance sit down in the lecture hall, the last ones to arrive. They sit in the back and try their best not to fall asleep as the Dean drones on and on for 3 hours.

As soon as the Dean finished, everyone shot up and got to the exit as soon as they could.

While Hunk and Lance were the closest to exit and by all means should have been the first ones out the door, a person wearing all black speeds by, his shoulder running into Lance’s in his hurry out the door.

 “Watch it!”

Lance looks at the guy who just rushed passed him. Trying to remember what he looks like so he can make sure never to talk to him again.

_A mullet. What is this, 1985?!?_

_He has a nice bu… wow Lance pull yourself together._

Lance, with Hunk by his side, walk back to their dorm room agreeing to order a pizza for dinner.

__________________________________________

“I may be from Hawaii, but pineapple on pizza is a disgrace to pizza and to humankind!”

“Pineapple on pizza is amazing Hunk, like a-may-zing!”

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Not doing it.”

“Come on. Please? …Fine, just get pepperoni then” Lance says defeated.

After eating their pizza, Lance gets up to get ready for bed, yawning loudly.  After his shower, during which he sang “Crazy in Love” very loudly, Lance changed into his pajamas, a grey shirt and his favorite blue and red pajama pants.

Lance jumps onto his bed, ready for sleep, he puts his head back but was not comforted by a soft pillow but instead hit the flat mattress.

“Fuck…”

“What’s up man?”

“I don’t have a pillow. I forgot to get one… or pack one…”

“Here.” Hunk tosses an extra pillow to Lance. “I bought like 3 because, well, I don’t know why I bought 3 but I did.”

“Thanks man. It means a lot. G’night.”

“Goodnight Lance.”

Lance grabs his sleep mask, covering his eyes to block out any potential light and starts to drift off to sleep.

_I hope I will like it here._

 

 


End file.
